Life Sucks
by aerochik
Summary: Steve's little sister Kaitlyn hates her life and everyone in it. Her brothers are never home and her father beats her senseless. Summary sucks...read and review! Might not be a one shot if I get enough reviews! Rated T for kids smoking and swearing


**Hey guys! Yea I know I have another story but I'm having serious writes block with that one. I was just walking home when this story popped into my head so I started writing it. In this story Johnny and Dally are still alive. This might just be a one shot unless people review and give me some ideas! **

**Read and Review!**

"Shit! The damn thing burned me! I just fucking burned myself with a cigarette. Yea I know, I know a person my age shouldn't be smoking. I don't want to smoke but my brother Steve told me that only tuff people smoke, and that I should start now. Fucking Steve.

I should probably introduce myself. Hello there, I'm Kaitlyn Randle. Everyone calls me Kate, Katie, Katie-kins, Rose, Rosey, and Roseykins. Feel bad for me yet, cause it's pretty damn fucking annoying. I personally hate all of the names but my father was drunk when he named me and my ma ain't gonna argue with my drunken father. The name Rose came from my brothers. They said that I may look beautiful but if you touch me I will hurt you.

I have three older brothers, feel bad yet? Well they can all go and die with my parents for all I care. They've never helped me with anything, not even when my dad comes home drunk and goes on a mad rage. The only thing they've ever down is made me well known around greaserville. That ain't our town name, well no shit, we live in Tulsa, Oklahoma. We're greasers, all my friends are greasers, all my brothers friends are greasers, well you get the drift.

My brothers are Patrick, Steve, and Michael...those are all pretty normal names if you ask me. Patrick is the oldest at 19. Pat is probably the toughest of my brothers. He's part of the Sheppard's gang and always has at least three blades on him. Patrick made me get a blade to protect myself from any socs that go around jumping us greasers. I've been jumped before but a switchblade ain't gonna help much trust me. Pat has just always been way to protective of me but I honestly don't know why. I mean he's always mean to me and he's never home so I don't know.

Steve is the next oldest at 17. He ain't part of a gang like Pat. I guess you could say he's part of the Curtis's gang. Those guys, minus Steve, are real cool dudes. Their gang consists of Sodapop Curtis, Ponyboy Curtis, Darry Curtis, Two-Bit Matthews, Johnny Cade, and good 'ol Stephen. I guess Dallas Winston is part of that gang to, whatever. I would tell you the guys from the Sheppard's gang but the only guys I know are Curly and Tim Sheppard. Their gang just has too many people in it. Steve is annoying, never home, and way to obsessed with his rep, aka he's a tool. The only time he's ever home is when he and dad didn't fight the night before or to yell at me for no reason. Sometimes dad makes him take me to the Curtis's house when he wants "alone time." Alone time is usually when he bangs some poor woman, either my ma or some slut.

The youngest of my brothers is Michael. The only thing to say about Michael is that he's a major dumb fuck. He and Dallas Winston are competing who can get in the jail for the stupidest reason. You see why I call him a major dumb fuck, between and Dally. Michael and me used to be close cause he's only two years older than me. So if you can't do first grade math that makes me 13 at the moment. Michael is part of Sheppard's gang too, between that and the jail I don't see him much.

"Well maybe if you did it right you wouldn't burn yourself stupid," Fuck you Steve.

"Fuck you Steve!"

"Hey! I'm teaching you how to be tuff so you better fucking listen to me you stupid brat...Jesus"

"Well you know what Stephen," He hates it when I call him that, "I didn't want to do this in the first place!" When I said this I heard a door slam and I could hear a girl giggling and moaning...oh eeww gross.

"Stephen! Take your sister out to your friends place I want alone time!" I could hear Steve cuss under his breath. "Stephen! Now! Don't come home until tomorrow! Tell your brothers! You hear that boy?"

"Yeah dad I fucking heard it! Come on Roseykins move your ass and let's go!" Asshole I was moving.

"Yeah Steve I'm going! Jesus fucking Christ!" Just then Michael and Pat came in through the gate.

"Aww look Steve and Katiekins are spending quality time together. Where's the camera where you need it?" Said Michael.

"Fuck no dad brought some stupid whore over and we need to go now or he's gonna fucking kill someone. The basterd said we can't spend the night and I'm not in the mood to argue with that lard," Wow thanks Steve I would call this quality time, oh wait sorry I forgot about your rep, ass.

"Ass, let's all just go to the dingo fucking socs have been jumping us lately and I don't want Roseykins here to get a scratch on her elbow and cry again," They all burst out laughing at the memory.

"Hey! I was seven and as I recall Patrick," He glared at me they all hate it when I call them by their full names, "Stephen here push me off my bike and I got stitches!" Steve and Pat high-fived, god I hate my family.

"But you still cried," Mike said

"Shut up! So are we gonna go or you wana hear our father getting it on with some whore?" I pretty much screamed in their faces.

Pat whistled, "Sure thing Katiekins. Come on guys lets head over to the Dingo, unless..." He was contemplating something and then smiled.

"What? What are you planning? Where are we going? Are we finally gonna throw Rose over the bridge and into the river?" Steve yelled, wait what? Throw me over the bridge? Not on my watch.

The door slammed the door open and our father came out only wearing his boxers with...oh my god, three half naked women behind him. He must be paying them a shit load of money. "Didn't I tell you to go and not come back 'til morning? I'm having a party later which means no little girls or stupid idiotic boys allowed!" A party? Well only five people will come.

"Yea dad a party with only three people, you, your left hand, and a beer. Fun party!" Michael you idiot, you fucking fucking idiot. Next thing I knew dad was storming over here. You might think this is nasty, my father not wearing anything but is boxers. It ain't my dad is really fit, he worked as a construction worker for years.

My dad completely grabbed my arm and punched, not slapped, but punched me in the face. I could feel the blood trickling down my face. Mike, Steve, and Pat went into full protective older brother mode, I've only seen this once before when I was jumped and almost raped.

"What the fuck is your problem old man? Think your tough because you can pound a little girl in the face? Your pathetic!" Thank you Steve for actually sticking up for me.

"Hey she's mine! I own her I can do what I want! So if you ever say shit like that to me again this bitch will get it!" What the hell? Damn, I could feel the tears going down my face too. "Apologize boy! Or she's gonna get it!" He better fucking apologize.

"Let her go dad," Go Michael!

"Hmm no apology then, okay well you asked for it," I got another punch to the face, thrown on the ground, and then kicked in the stomach. Fuck you Michael, of course he can't give in to him, of course not.

Dad just got up and left and Michael just made faces and kicked the fence. Pat and Steve rushed over to me. I see over protective brother mode is still turned on. I pushed them off me and got up. I've gotten beat up before when they weren't here and I could manage myself. What makes this time any different?

"Katie, you okay?" Steve said with sympathy in his voice.

"Yea Katie-Pie y'okay?" Well that's a new one. "Come on lets go in case he comes back out," That on little sentence made me jump up.

I just said to them "Yea I'm fine let's get the hell out of here, I hate that man."


End file.
